Caged Hearts
by zinofite
Summary: Hearts are wild creatures. That's why our ribs are cages. they tame and elude the temptations and wishes of the heart. When Lucy is targeted by two of the most powerful beings in the whole of Earthland because of Natsu. Will Laxus and Natsu be able to work together to save her? or will jealousy get the best of them?... Does Lucy even need saving? UPDATED 5th chap is up.
1. Chapter 1

my first fanfic :)

PROLOGUE

Walking along a lone path the man came to a stop in front of a gigantic cave. A feral roar erupted inside the cave Making the clothes of the man move with the power and force of the roar. The said man however remained nonchalant and continued to stare at the darkness of the cave.

"What are you doing here...monster?" came a powerful voice inside the cave.

"How hypocritical of you. After all, it takes one to know one...monster" the man replied with a somewhat sarcastic voice. A roar escaped the cave once more five times stronger and louder than the last.

"Are you mocking me?! ME?! THE POWERFUL A-" the rant was cut short however when the man unleashed his power. A dark glow surrounded the man giving him a demonic appearance. The smirk now gone and in its place a glare now stands. In a voice that sounds like nails scraping a blackboard the man replied.

"Do not forget who made you what you are now and what you owe me." The being inside the cave narrowed its eyes and tensed its muscles,  
preparing to fight if necessary. After a moment of silence the being inside the cave relaxed once more and came into light. The creature or dragon's back was all black covered with blue patterns that seem chaotic but at the same time have order the belly of the dragon was whitish grey overall giving the the dragon a menacing look.

"tch... Just tell me what you're doing here...Dragneel?" The name Dragneel was said with such distaste you could feel the hate from it.

"I'm here for a favor. After all you do owe me, do you not? consider it as payment." the smirk once again found its way on Dragneels face. He knew that the dragon would never forget his debt to him, his pride would simply not allow it. And if there is something one must know about dragons is that they are very prideful creatures, especially this one.

Looking down on the man while releasing a huff of annoyance the dragon replied "and what would you have me do?"

instead of answering the dragon, dragneel turned around and stared at the sunset.

"Plenty of humans have desired immortality, thinking it is all fun and games. in a sick twisted way it is. living forever, taking your time doing whatever you want.  
making life a mere game. after all what s the worse thing anyone can do to you? kill you? Except they can't, your immortal. but what if... what if someone were to lock you up? never to see freedom again? You see... ACNOLOGIA. I'm locked up in this world never to taste freedom, TRUE FREEDOM. I am the prisoner and the world is my prison. I am sick of waiting for my end. That s where you come in, old...friend. i think it's time we force the humans to level up their game.

"By "humans" you mean your brother, right?"

"hahaha. You know me so well, Cas" looking sideways on his peripheral vision he saw the creature tense then he smiled getting the reaction he wanted.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" If it were any other man in the dragons presence they would have pissed themselves. But alas, like before the man did not even move an inch. He just continued gazing at the sunset with a smile on his face.

"like i said. it's time for my brother, along with his friends to level up their game! Even if I have to kill his precious nakama in front of him!" throwing his head back and letting out a manic laugh.

'don't worry Natsu, Zeref-nii is coming.' he thought with unrestrained glee

still deciding if i want it to be a nalu or lalu..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own fairy tail

'sigh' Lucy heartfilia sighed for what seems to be the hundred time. laying her head on the table in front of her, she couldn't erase the depressing thoughts that ran through her head.

"AGHHHH" she shouted in absolute fury, while pulling her hair. placing her elbows on the table, she covered her face with both of her hands.

'the guild has been disbanded for a month now and i'm still here hoping that maybe, just maybe, someone will comeback for me.' her mind played out events she spent with the guild and her friends. Saving Macao, Daybreak, Lullaby, Galuna island, Phantom lord, Tower of heaven, Fantasia, Oracion seis, Defeating daphne, Edolas, Tenrou island, The time skip, Infintiy clock, GMG, Eclipse gate, Sun village- and last but not the least, her most hated adventure- Tartaros. the events from that time angered and saddened her, it still left a bitter taste in her mouth. Because of them fairy tail disbanded and she could not help but feel angered,  
however that anger suddenly became fury when she remembered what happened to her second mother, the celestial spirit, Aquarius. Most of the time Aquarius did nothing but scold her and belittle her for not getting a boyfriend, but deep inside she knew that- that was her way of showing love. And now she can never see her again because of Tartaros. These events and emotions flashed through her mind until she felt tears coming down on her cheeks.

'I'm crying? Why? I thought I cried all my tears away when the guild disba-' slamming her hands on the table while standing up she ended her train of thought.

'No! I promised myself and my spirits I wouldn't cry about this topic anymore! And a celestial mage never breaks a promise!" Holding Aquarius' broken key in her left hand and wiping her tears with the other, her eyes shined with newly found determination.

'if everyone got the courage to leave, why can't I? yeah, that's right. I've been in tougher situations than this before and during then I bounced back even better than before! that's what i'll do! i'll bounce back better than ever! Get ready Earthland Lucy Heartfilia is bouncing back up, and you better be ready' keeping aquarius' key she brought out Virgo's, before she could even chant however, Virgo popped out of nowhere holding what seems to be her things.

"kyaaa! how many times have i told you not to pop up out of nowhere!? and why do you have my stuff?" placing her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm it down.

"you have told me one thousand five hundred times to ""not pop out of nowhere"". and as to why I have your stuff- your spirits have heard your determination and have decided to help you." speaking in a straight face and a monotonous voice. sweat dropping at her spirits' antics, she was about to reply when her eyes widened- she didn't ask for punishme-

"punishment time, hime?"

'aaaaaaaannnd there it goes.' hanging her head low with purple waves coming from them. she thought she saw Virgo's lips twitch upwards. straightening her self up ready to call out that she was playing her- she disappeared with a poof. sighing, she walked out of the now abandoned guild

'my spirits sure are weird... but I guess that's what makes me love them all the more. with all of their different personalities it justifies that, like us humans,  
spirits are living creatures as well- not some lifeless weapon." it sickens her when she thinks about how other celestial mages treat their spirits. what would they do if the roles were reversed? if the spirits were the ones who would summon humans? what would they feel if they were called as shields to protect spirits? call her naive or whatever you want she won't change her opinion. she loves all her spirits. Loki and Taurus with their flirty attitude, Virgo with her punishment fetish,  
Capricorn and his undying loyalty to my lineage, gemi and mini with the weird way they spoke, cancer and Sagittarius with their weird costumes, aries and scorpio with their weird catch phrase "sorry" and "we are"- respectively. Then there were her silver keys, they're not strong she would admit that. however to her, strength doesn't really matter. She loves them all the same. Crux with his information, Horologium with his weird way of saving her when he feels unknown magic, Lyra and her songs, plue with his weird dance and pyxis (i don't really know his abilities soooo yeah.).

She was brought out of her thoughts when she reached her destination. walking inside the building which has a giant sign that reads 'library', she thought of what the best course of action would be.

'hmmmm. I could join another guild. nope, I don't think I can, it wouldn't feel right.' talking to her self she shot down every idea she thought of.

after an hour she was starting to get frustrated with herself.

'what the hell! every idea i think of gets struck down by me! aghhhhh! this is so frustrating!" slamming her head down on the table with a loud "thunk" she did not expect to be hit on the back of her head. "whack". raising her head and holding loke's key, her face contorted in an angry scowl ready to lay retribution to the person who hit her. if it was any other day she would have just glared at the person however, since she was experiencing a whirlwind of emotions today, she could not help but want revenge. her thirst for revenge however was short lived when she found out that what hit her was not someone but a something, a dusty book. looking up she found one of the shelves had a missing book and figured that it fell- on her.

'ugh. it must have fell when i banged my head on the table.' she reached for the back of her head to feel if a bruise was starting, when she found none she looked back\  
up and picked up the book. walking to one of the ladders and climbing up ready to return the book.

'I better return this, the librarian can be scarier than erza when she's mad' remembering all the times the librarian pounded natsu in the ground for being noisy.

'sigh. finally, this book must be a long way up. no wonder it's dusty. it's to much of a hassle to get a book this far up.' she was about to return the book from the space it came from when a glint caught her eye inside it. (you know the space between books when you pick a book from the library). her eyes widened when she realized what it was...a key. with excitement she squeezed her hand between the books to get it. yelling in success when she was able to grasp it. her success however was short lived when she pulled out her arm and lost her balance.

'oh shi-!" the ground was coming fast and she stretched her hands in a feeble attempt to soften her landing. she readied herself. 3 seconds till impact. she closed her eyes. 2 second till impact. she braced herself. 1 second till impact. she shouted.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" "ahhh" "ah?" opening an eye in confusion of why it took so long to crash she found herself floating. turning herself upright with what you could call swimming motions. looking down on herself, her eyes bulged with what she was wearing. she had on a cloak which seems to be mad of the universe itself. filled with stars and planets. grabbing the edge of her cloak and bringing it up to her face for closer inspection she could not help but wonder what it was made of. it feels silky and smooth, one could also feel the power it emitted.

'how in the seven hells did i get the cloak when one minute i was wearing my usual outfit then i ended up wearing this? not that i mind. when i was grabbing the key i swore i had-. OH MY GOD. where's the key!?' looking around frantically in search of the key she found none.

she was trying to get down thinking that the key fell. However try as she might she could not even get down a single inch. huffing in frustration and adopting a thinking pose she thought of ways to get down. not noticing someone appear behind her.

poke. someone was poking her. swatting the hand that poked her, she tried to ignore the person. poke. poke poke poke poke poke poke

"for the love of mavis, natsu stop poking me" natsu. natsu.

'wait a minute natsu left, right? then this person was definitely NOT natsu.' turning her head so fast it hurt her head she stared at the person or should i say kid poking her. the kid had black hair, purple eyes and was wearing the same cloak as her. they stared at each other for what seem to be an eternity, until the kid broke the silence.

"master it's rude to stare and my name is NOT natsu." his voice was smooth and rough at the same time. like a combination of 5 different voices from a choire.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa."

"master, please not so loud. it's hurting my ears" scrunching up his face in a pained expression while covering his ears with both hands.

"who are you?" she asked with suspicion.

"i'm your new spirit!" the kid said while giving a 1000 watt smile.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched as her new spirit raised his hand and snapped- making her fall down.

"owwwww." glaring at the spirit she was about to give him one of her lucy kicks when what he said registered in her head.

"new spirit? new spirit. NEW SPIRIT!" letting out a squeal of excitement she hugged her new spirit rapidly asking him questions.

"what's your name? what key are you? what abilities do you have? what's up with the cloak? why are you a kid? how did you enter the human world on your own? how are-

"STOP!" her new spirit shouted, while pushing her away.

'do all humans observe mood swings like this? God, I hope not.' he thought while looking at her with a twitching eye.

despite his train of thought however, he could not be any happier that his new master seem to be nice.  
he has heard stories from his friends, that were contracted by humans, that summoners were becoming harsher and harsher with every passing generation. But basing it on her emotion and excitement he could say that she was one of the rare master that is kind to her spirits. That, and he could practically feel the protectiveness and happiness radiating from the keys she possess.  
'she does have quite the number of keys, more than any other human I have seen. Not that I've seen a lot, but still...'

oblivious to his thoughts, Lucy decided that it was time for a little payback (for pushing her and dropping her). looking at his expression she would say that he was lost in thought. Perfect! With a menacing smile plastered on her face she raised her hands to his small frame and started...tickling him.

Laughing like a maniac, her spirit dropped to the floor while Lucy continued her little torture.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA...PLEASE STO-HAHAHAHAHAHA. P-PLEASE MASTER STOP."

Lucy stopped her torture, and with a smug look, watched her new spirits full blown laughter turn into tiny giggles. rolling to his side, the said sprit, tried to catch his breath.

'finally, I thought I was going to die. Note to self: Don't get master angry.' That was the worst torture he has ever experienced... or so he thought. (hint: Lucy kick)  
getting up and dusting himself, he looked at his new master and introduced himself.

"Hi i'm Arashi, spirit of the planets, son of the spirit king." he said while raising his hand for a hand shake.

with that Lucy's mind over heated with excitement and promptly fainted.

... TIME SKIP ONE YEAR...

Natsu Dragneel, or most commonly known as THE Salamander, was going home. He was walking down the familiar street that led to the famous guild, fairy tail. Looking around with child-like wonder he was amazed at how magnolia changed in just a matter of a year.

' I wonder how everyone's doing. Are they mad at me for leaving out of nowhere? Oh shit, Erza will probably kill me for not saying anything" Even as he said that there was this smile plastered on his face. He truly did miss everyone. but he could not get this sense of dread that he was feeling when he thought of a certain blond. You see, during his one year training he got a lot of time to think. yes! natsu dragneel thinks. just not most of the time. You know that saying "you never know how important it is until it's gone" or in this case, until she was gone. During the time he was alone with his furry friend, in the middle of God knows where, he kept on thinking about Lucy and everything she does for them (natsu and hapy). When he was wet, Lucy would always make him dry himself. when Happy needed comfort,  
she was always there. when they were hungry, she would always buy them or make them food even though her money always gets spent on damages caused by him. all in all Natsu figured out that he missed her and... and that he loved her.

"I was so stupid; I took too long to figure out my feelings for her. Please. Please to anyone listing out there please let her feel the same way about me. what if..  
what if it's to late and she has a boyfriend now? God, please no" With every passing thought, his frown was deepened. He was brought out of his thoughts when he bumped into something or rather someone.

"OUCH! NATSU YOU BIG MEANIE" happy said with fake tears in his eye. the bump didn't really hurt, he just wanted to distract Natsu from over-thinking...again. About a month ago he noticed that natsu started staring into space like a lot. and when he confronted him about it, natsu told him everything. to be honest he was excited and well... happy. he already saw Lucy as a big sister/mother. and the prospect of them being together makes him happy.

" ahh Sorry, Happy." said natsu while giving him a nervous smile. finally they could see the sign Fairy tail. and even though they were still far he already felt that something was wrong. the guld was covered in dirt with collapsed beams and the word fairy tail was missing some letters so it only formed. 'fai y ta l'

" happy. carry me to the guild now." noting his seriousness, one that you could only see when a nakama was hurt, he immediately obeyed. picking up Natsu they flew towards the guild with max speed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So I'm changing the point of view to 1st person point of view. I know that it's kinda illegal, so to speak, for an author to change pov's in the middle of a story but I decided that it was for the best. Sorry! Btw if you guys are interested in calligraphy follow me on insta alfredhilario my usernames _blank_ . THANKS!

\- Happy's POV-

Zipping through the streets of Magnolia, everything was a blur. My mind was going through one question after the other. Why was the guild in that shape? Did they transfer the guild again? However beneath the questions my heart knew what happened, I just wasn't ready to accept the harsh reality.

I landed in front of the guild. I dropped Natsu. Pushing the doors and walking inside with quivering knees. I almost released a whimper. My home. My friends. My family. All gone. I was filled with too many emotions, too many to count. I wanted to show every emotion I felt, yet the only thing I got to do was fall on my knees and cry. Some part of me knew I was thinking irrationally, that everyone was still alive, just separated. But the child part of me wanted to cry to the heavens. The excitement and hope I felt about seeing my family while we were on our way to Magnolia got crushed and the disappointment led to a backlash of emotions.

I felt Natsu picking me up and hugging me. I buried my head to his chest and sobbed more. I knew He was going to tease me after all of this, but I was too far in my misery and imagination to care. These were the times I really missed Lucy. When I cry Lucy is the only person who could comfort me. Her smell and her aura gave off a motherly feel making you want to curl up in a ball feeling safe and protected. She was also the only person I knew who wouldn't blackmail me and tease me just because she saw me at my lowest point. Taking a deep breath and trying to stop my crying I made a wish. I wish my family was here. I wish LUCY was here.

-Natsu's POV-

I looked around the abandoned guild while patting Happy's back. The guild was dusty all over, yet everything was at place. The tables were arranged in an orderly fashion, the chairs at the side. If it weren't for the dust and the broken bits of the ceiling and walls, I would say that everyone was just on vacation or resting at home.

Looking at Happy, I noticed that he fell asleep. I let loose a sigh and started walking outside the abandoned building. Standing outside the guild I contemplated on what course of action we should take. Looking to the left I saw a poster.

 **GRAND MAGIC GAMES!**  
 **FINAL BATTLE TOMORROW.**  
 **WHO IS THE STRONGEST GUILD IN ALL OF FIORE!**

I smiled wickedly. I know how to gather everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**i would like to clarify that i don't own fairy tail, if you don't already know that. :). i changed the avatar arc and the alvarez arc a little.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

natsu's POV

sigh. Assembling the guild was easy enough, all I had to do was light the kings palace on fire with the words 'fairy tail'. Everyone was laughing at me for pulling such a stunt and all I could do was give them half smiles. It was great, I guess. Everyone came back...everyone but Lucy. I would look at the door every time someone opened and closed it. Not just me though. i could tell gray, erza, wendy, happy, charle, levy and surprisingly laxus( but i doubt he was waiting for lucy) were doing the same thing.

Nightfall came and still no sign of lucy. What if something bad happened to her? Not that i doubt her strength but i can't help but worry. lucy is, after all, a magnet for trouble.

My line of thought was interrupted when i felt a hand pull on my shirt. Looking down i saw asuka with a worried expression.

"What's wrong, little one?" i asked while leaning down and picking her up.

"Nothing, natsu-nii" she answered while looking at me with sad eyes.

"Come on. You know you can ask or tell me anything, right?"

"i was just wondering where lucy-nee is. I wanted to show her the new toy I got and i missed her". She said with teary eyes. Everyone seemed to freeze a little before they went on their business, but I knew they were still listening in on my conversation with asuka.

"yeah, flame brain where is lucy?" he asked while walking towards me with his girlfriend, juvia. gray, you bastard. i couldn't really say it aloud because of two things. One asuka was there and two juvia was there, that crazy woman would drown me. I narrowed my eyes at him but remained silent. I looked down at asuka to find her staring at me. Oh, right. I haven't answered her question, yet.

"Sorry, Asuka, i don't really know where lucy is."

"Okay" she looked down for a second then suddenly i saw her smile again

"Maybe she's just far away and will be here tomorrow?" she said with such hopes that i couldn't disagree with her

"yeah" i said while laughing.

"Asuka! It's time to go honey." her father shouted from the guilds entrance. i brought her back down to the ground and ruffled her hair before she took off running towards her dad.

I saw gray give me his WTF look. 'Sigh'

"What, gray?" with annoyance laced in my voice.

"You don't know where lucy is? We thought she was with you this past year!?" he said with a little hint of panic. It was my turn to give him my WTF look.

"With me?! I thought she was with you guys! i thought she was in the guild? Heck, i didn't even know the guild disbanded!" my heart skipped a beat when i realized that no one really knew where my lucy was. i knew she was gone, but i didn't know that no one had her exact location. i thought she kept in touch with some of the guild members.

"has anyone seen or heard from lucy in this past year?!" i asked loud enough for the whole guild to hear. When i didn't hear a reply i looked at levy. Surely they would have been in touch. They're best friends for kami's sake.

"I'm sorry Natsu but we haven't really been in touch this past year" levy said but i could tell she was hiding something, i could hear it in her voice. And the way she hid herself behind gajeel. But i decided to let it go. Surely if she knew where lucy was she would tell, right?

"FUCK!" i shouted. Where could she be? Damn it. i shouldn't have left her alone.

"Calm down, natsu. she's gone, not dead." erza said with a calm expression but her eyes gave it away. she was worried for lucy as well. like i said lucy, while kind, had a reputation for being a magnet for trouble.

"well how do you know she's fine!? huh? you said it yourself, you haven't been in touch with her!" under normal circumstances i would have thought twice about shouting at erza, but i couldn't really bring myself to care right now. With my declaration the whole guild fell silent. I was starting to panic. Fuck! I should have brought her with me. i am so stupid! In my peripheral view i saw levy and gajeel arguing in whispers. i strained my dragon senses to hear what they were saying. Didn't matter though i heard the one word that grabbed my attention. 'lucy'

standing up i went to their table.

"WHERE'S LUCY!?" i asked/shouted while slamming my hands on their table. i saw levy flinch while gajeel stood in front of her arms crossed-guarding her. i huffed.

"just tell me where lucy is! i know you know. i heard you two talking about her!" If i wasn't pissed before i am now. A low dangerous growl escaped my throat and my hands lit on fire.

"we don't know where bunny girl is, so why don't you fuck off. You're scaring levy!" Gajeel said with a growl of his own.

"fuck that! just tell me where she is!" i said while advancing. By now my whole body was covered in fire. the chairs and tables near us started to melt because of me.

Gajeel growled once more-louder this time and made his way towards me. Before he could take a step though levy's hand shot out to hold gajeel's hand- holding him in place. i saw Gajeel look at her and she just shook her head.

"it's fine gajeel. You're right, they have a right to find out" she said with a shake of her head.

"Find out what?!"

"well you know that we were a part of the magic council in the past year, yeah? And you know about the latest dark guild, Avatar?" i nodded my head. Where was this conversation going? i could care less where they spent the last year.

"yeah, i heard. What does this have to do with lucy?" Levy looked uncomfortable. I was starting to get impatient.

"Look. Just tell m-" Laxus cut me off before i could finish my sentence.

"no! lucy would never do that!" he suddenly shouted. i was confused. lucy. avatar. magic council. lucy. avatar. magic council. lucy. avatar. magic council. then it hit me. i stared at levy and gajeel with wide eyes while shouting inside my head 'no. no. no. no.' finally gajeel gave a tired sigh' and said out loud what was on my mind.

"Bunny girl joined avatar."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **comments? questions?...violent reactions?**

 **yes i hear the crickets. HAHAHA. thanks for reading guys. please rate and review!**

 **oh and don't worry the next chap is going to be laxus' POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**leave a review!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Laxus' POV

I felt fury etch its way to my face, my lips curling down with a snarl- getting ready to attack Gajeel with all my might. Lightning sparks dancing its way across my body. The Lucy I know would never join another guild much less a dark one. How dare this scrap metal say those things about my Lucy! I teleported myself in front of him and pushed Natsu out of the way. I closed the gap between Gajeel and I.

"What the hell are you saying Levy.. Gajeel?! Are you hearing yourselves?! How could you even say those things!?" I asked/shouted with a menacing glare. Lightning around me once again sparked with renewed vigour as I felt my anger increase to new heights. The whole guild was gaping at me- shocked at my outburst. I saw Natsu get up from the floor and look at me with an unreadable expression. He must be wondering why I acted so violently. Why wouldn't I? Lucy was- no IS my nakama. Yet, at the back of my head there was a little voice saying 'it's because you love her, stupid'.

"It's true. I know it's hard to accept, but Bunny girl is a member of Avatar." Gajeel said with a neutral expression and tense muscles; readying himself if I were to harm him and his mate. If that statement didn't hurt me, the next one surely did. It was like a punch to the gut.

"Besides why do YOU care about lucy. The last time I heard you left her when you guys were getting close" I saw jealousy and anger flash its way to Natsu's eyes. He narrowed his eyes and a low growl escaped him. Too low for anyone but dragon slayers to hear. It was a warning- stay away from her. I gave him a growl of my own.

"Tch. Lucy is my nakama as much as any of you are and as to what happened between Lucy and I will stay between US!" I said while looking straight and pointedly at Natsu when I said the word nakama. Fearing I would do something terrible to my guild mates with the anger I was experiencing, I flashed out of the guild... and landed to what once used to be my safe haven- Lucy's house.

 **FLASHBACK (2 MONTHS BEFORE THE GUILD DISBANDED AND 2 WEEKS AFTER TARTAROS)**

 _I was standing in the middle of a clearing, covered in what seems to be blood, the smell of it invading my nose. looking around My eyes widened, the rajinshu lay dead on the ground. Evergreen, Freed, Bixlow. Blood was coming out of their mouths and electricity was pulsing around their bodies. I hear a scream to my left. Freed. Freed was alive! Running as fast as my legs would take me i knelt by his side._

 _"Freed, stay with me!" I said with panic. This was my brother. whoever did this would pay._

 _"HELP! HELP! HELP!" I shouted while looking around. no one was there. I felt week. I'm their leader! why wasn't I here when they were being killed!? Suddenly Freed opened his eyes and let out a blood curling scream while pushing me away. I looked at him with hurt in my eyes. Why was he pushing me away?! I looked down on myself and realized that the blood that was covering me wasn't my own. It was a mix of Evergreen's, Bixlow's and Freed's blood. that's when I realized... I did this to them! I killed them! I looked at Freed his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything. It was moving in pattern- saying the same thing over and over again-_ _ **monster.**_

I woke up with a start, my heart beating faster than it should. Groaning, I placed my hands on my face. The same nightmare again, huh? I've been having the same nightmare ever since I woke up from sucking all that poison. Sometimes, I would see other people killing them with me standing on the side unable to do anything. Sometimes, I would help killing them. And the worst one. The one where I was the one killing them, alone and them calling me a monster.

letting out a groan, I stood up deciding it was no use going back to sleep. looking at the clock it was 1:38. Great. six hours, more or less, of waiting time for the guild to open. More time to think about the nightmare. yay. lucky me. I thought with a neutral face. Most people would think that I love being alone in truth it was the exact opposite. I loved spending time at the guild- it helps forget the nightmare.

taking a shower and dressing up I started going for the guild. When I arrived at my destination, as expected, it was close. I decided to train in the forest while waiting for the guild to open.

after training i looked at my lacrima watch. 5 am, huh. I decided to bathe in the nearest lake 10 min away from where I was training. When I arrived there I smelt something sweet, like strawberries? Looking around I saw someone curled up into a fetus position at the other side of the lake. She was beautiful. She had blond hair tied into a ponytail, skin as flawless as a new-born and she was sexy AF. She was definitely a catch. moving closer to get a better look, my eyes widened when I saw a pink fairy tail mark. Shit! It's Lucy! I came out of my hiding place and started going towards her. She was still hunched so she didn't notice me. She looked... sad.

"hey." I said when I was close enough. She turned around ready to scream when I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Don't scream. It's just me. Dragon hearing can be a curse when I hear loud shit" I said with what I hope was a smile instead it turned out to be a grimace. She relaxed when she saw it was me and nodded her head. I let me hand fall to the side and watched as she resumed her original position and started watching the lake again.

She was clutching something in her right hand, so hard in fact I think it was bleeding. And from what I could smell, it definitely was. Without so much of a word I sat down beside her and stared at the lake as well. I was curious with what she was holding but I knew it isn't my place to question her.

"How are you, Laxus?" she asked breaking the comfortable silence we were basking in. I paused for a moment thinking of ways to answer her question.

"Fine now that I see you" I said with a lecherous smile. I know she has the hots for Natsu. but hey, could you blame me for trying. She is after all easy on the eyes. She rolled her eyes however I saw her lips twitch a little.

"You are so perverted. But really, how are you? Your wounds?" She looked at me with so much concern that my breathing hitched. No one has ever looked at me like that, not even the rajinshuu. Everyone expected me to bounce back up and act like everything's fine, so I do. Even though inside, I'm screaming for someone to save me from drowning. For someone to notice the storm in my eyes.

"I'm fine, Blondie." I whispered with a small genuine smile. Her pet name sliding out of my mouth without so much of a thought.

"Physically yes, mentally?" It was a loaded question, but right on the spot. She saw through me. She saw through my walls. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to answer that question so I settled for looking at her with wide eyes. she chuckled.

"I spent half my childhood telling people I'm okay even though I was so close to killing myself, laxus. Trust me, I know what it feels like. To think that your alone. But you're not, laxus. You're not alone, you have us. You can tell me anything you know that, right?" I stared at her. The guild called her the light of the guild. I didn't know why. there was nothing special about her, except of course her body. but now I see. She uses her kindness and ability to see through people to help them. I felt so blind. How could I not see that. We had barely interacted when I was accepted back into the guild. But here she was. able to read me like a book. Then she did something that no one in my life ever did. She hugged me. It was a simple hug, yes. but the action itself brought tears to my eyes. I was the monster who threatened to kill the guild. I was the one who asked her to become my girlfriend just so I would help her with phantom lord. in short, I was nothing but mean to her. and yet, here she was. Hugging me. She trusted me.

"Why? Why are you so nice to me? I've been nothing but mean to you since you entered the guild" I just had to ask.

"Because we're nakama" she said with a smile. Her answer made me release a full blown laughter. I noticed that her hand was still bloody from the thing she was holding on to, I was about to ask when she suddenly stood up and extended her hand to me. As if telling me to let her help standing up. I smiled a true smile and took her hand. She helped me up.

"come on. The guild should be open about now. I'm hungry and I want a strawberry milkshake."

"Blondie, you better not tell anyone about me crying." hey, I still need my man card and my BAMF look.

"I'm confused. What are we talking about again?" her face crunching up in fake confusion. I threw my head back and laughed. And I promised at that moment

'I'll help you lucy liked you helped me. I won't betray your trust.'

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

 **comments? actions? violent reactions?**

 **The next chapter will be about the 2 months they spent together.**


	7. Chapter 7

Laxus' POV

We arrived at the guild together. To say that the guild was shocked would be an understatement. They were bewildered on why innocent lucy arrived together with bad boy Laxus. We headed straight to the guilds bar and sat down. By now, her hand was clean. She kept whatever she was holding in her hand in her pocket while we were walking back to the guild.

"What would you like for today?" Mira asked with a certain glint in her eyes, her matchmaking "instinct" going full blast. I felt my body go tense.

"I'll order a beer and a burger" I said.

"I'd like a strawberry milkshake and pancakes with strawberry syrup" Lucy said taking no notice of the glint in the demons eyes. If she noticed, she didn't say.

"You don't like strawberries, huh?" While casting her amused glance. She snorted.

"Hey, don't knock the strawberries if you know what's good for you. Enough about me, what about you! Who the hell orders beer this early in the morning?" She said looking at me with mock anger. I saw her tense and look behind my shoulder.

"Never mind, don't answer that question." I turned to look at what she was staring at and I smirked. I turned around to look at her once more and she was staring at the table with a cute blush. WHAT. THE. HELL. Did I just say cute?

"Apparently, she does." While pointing a thumb at the direction my back was facing. True enough behind me was Cana, the resident drunk of Fairy Tail, drinking barrel after barrel of beer. Lucy was about to reply when Mira came back with our orders in hand. She placed our orders in front of us, and we dug in. We were eating in silence, but the silnce was a comfortable one- No awkwardness. Of course the silence was disturbed by my "GREAT" team. Note the sarcasm.

"Hi, Lucy. I must say, you do look wonderful today. Not that you look ugly these past days. Not that I look at you every day. I just-. I-. I'll shut up now" Freed stuttered while blushing. I swear, if you gave this guy a chance to pick between a girl or Zeref, he'll fight Zeref anytime.

"It's okay Freed. I get you point." She said giggling while patting Freed on the back. Freed let out a relaxed sigh.

"So Freed, what book are you currently reading?" I saw Freeds eyes shine and soon enough they were talking about books like there was no tomorrow. I've never seen Freed this talkative with someone. If it were anyone else I would have been happy, but here he was talking to MY Lucy. I felt my blood boil, electricity racing up and down my frame. 'They're just talking' I whispered to myself over and over again like a mantra. Like a prayer waiting to be answered. Besides she's not even mine. That thought brought an ache in my heart.

"Having fun Laxus?" Evergreen asked me with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at her. She knows. Was I that obvious? If I was, then why was Freed still flirting with her!

"Peachy" I replied, or rather tried to reply. It came out as a growl instead. Evergreens smirk widened. I ignored her, trying to focus on my beer. We aren't even a couple yet, and here I was drowning my self in misery. Trying to get away from the jealousy I felt. I held the mug so hard it was starting to crack.

"Freed, Mira's looking for you. I think she's in the storage room (not like that pervs)" Evergreen said. Freed wasted no time in saying good bye to Lucy and running towards the guilds storage room. I gave her a look that said 'thank you'

"Wow. He is so whipped" Lucy said. Evergreen laughed while giving me a look that said 'he's not the only one'. Did I say thank you? I meant fuck you.

"So, Lucy. Laxus and I were supposed to go shopping for materials we're gonna use for our next mission, but Elfman suddenly invited me to watch a movie. Could you maybe fill in for me? I don't trust Laxus to buy what I need. Last time I left him to buy what I need for a mission he mistook a napkin for a tissue... and well it was a disaster. Please?" Yup! i definitely meant thank you. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Sure! On two conditions. one: Tell me what happend on that mission and two: Tell me how your date with Elfman will go." Lucy replied while chuckling. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked up to find both of them staring at me. I realized they wanted my input on things.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, that's fine with me." I said trying to act nonchalantly. Inside my head I was running in circles pumping my fist into the air. However, I could not contain the grin that spread through my face. Finally I had a chance to prove my self to Lucy.

The following days were heaven. We got close. But like every good thing, it must come to an end. My nightmare started to come back, full force. This time it wasn't my team... it was Lucy. It was worse; I would wake up with tears in my eyes. I couldn't handle it, seeing my self kill the woman I love. Yes! I love her. Her smile, her laugh, everything.

When we heard the news about the guild disbanding. My heart was ripped but i knew this was the perfect time. The perfect time to understand myself, to tame the inner monster, to face my fears. But I knew in order to do that I would have to leave her. She took the news hard, she would barely talk to me.

The day came when the guild was disbanded. I was standing in front of her house, a pained expression on my face.

"wait for me Lucy...I love you" I whispered then disappeared with a flash of lightning.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

(Present day)

I was brought out of memory lane when I felt wet drops cross my face- it was raining. The heavens crying for my place and all I could do was stand there staring at her house, shouting my anger to the heavens.

"WHERE ARE YOU LUCY!?" I shouted to the heavens while falling to my knees.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}

So I know I said that I was gonna write about the stuff they did in the 2 months but I decided to just write another fic for that. It'll take too long. So what did you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

 **"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you!"** Abel said while rolling his eyes and sighing. He was coming out of the woods behind me. I was seated on the cliffs- looking at the city.

"What do you want, Abel?" I said with an angry tone while looking at him in my peripheral view. His steps faltered for a moment before he continued towards me. I smirked and returned my gaze to the city below us. Abel stood behind me and felt him glaring at me. "You want to fight? Cause if you do, you're not very wise." I said calmly while moving my hand towards my hips- where my keys were.

He stuttered for a second before he slumped in defeat. My hand that was inching towards my hips stopped and I felt my smirk grow larger. No wonder people join dark guilds; people were so fun to mess with. We stayed there in silence; Me sitting on the edge of the cliff, lost in thought once more and Abel standing directly behind me, clutching his doll- deciding how to approach me. His anxiety was increasing by the minute; I could feel it- a perk I gained when I signed a contract with my familiar, Arashi.

"Arlock is calling for an emergency meeting. He wants us to be there ASAP." His voice, although trembling, broke my train of thought and the silence that had enveloped us. I sighed and stood up. I saw him tense and hug his doll tighter, no doubt preparing to flee when I made a move against him. I scoffed, How weak. I walked past him, bumping his shoulder when I did- And when he saw that I wasn't going to hurt him, he followed me back to headquarters. When we arrived at HQ we went straight to the meeting room and found everyone gathered already.

Our headquarter is located in the Mikage forest, hence we're called the Mikage branch. Make no mistake, we are but one out of the thousands of branches Avatar has. This branch consists of only eight individuals. Arlock, the priest who feels he is a descendant of Darth Vader. Abel, the kid who plays with dolls. Briar, crazy chick who has split personality disorder. D-6, a midlevel robot who has an unhealthy fascination with skulls. Goumon, a masochistic freak that loves weapons and torture. Jerome, A stoic guy that looks like a girl with his wavy hair. Mary, A pink haired bitch who has never ending stomach aches. Last but not least, me. Lucy Heartfilia, Ex member of fairy tail. Over the year I changed my appearance, I wore a cloak made out of the universe itself. A gift from moustache man for all the struggle I had to go through. It's enchanted; no magic could ever penetrate the cloak- No one could see inside it either. Apart from that, it has other benefits as well one I am not willing to share. Five silver keys and one gold broken key hung on my hips. My Golden keys hidden in sub space; via Requip magic. My... Colleagues had to learn that the hard way.

"It's nice of you to join us, Princess." Goumon said, breaking my thoughts. "If you had us wait for a minute longer I would have looked for you myself and introduced you to a world of pain." It was no secret that Goumon hated me. He used to like me though, worship even. Until he offered me life time torture for free- what a freak. I unleashed a fury of Lucy kicks on him. Well long story short, it's my fault he can't have kids anymore. Ever since that day he hated me and my guts. I rolled my eyes, as if I care.

"I'd like to see you try, masochist." He stood up and tried summoning his weapons. key word: try. I smirked at him "What's the matter maso? Can't summon your weapons?" I laughed "You're all bark no bite" I felt his anger increase tenfold. I smirked.

"ENOUGH! Goumon, haven't you learned your lesson?! Lucy and Abel, find a seat. We have no time to spare for your petty squabbles." Armock said. "In lieu with the fall of the Balam Alliance we now have the freedom to move according to our plan. I am pleased to tell you that I have finished the final prayers for the summoning of Zeref. Hence, we will be able to commence with the cleansing faster than expected." Silence descended on the group, no one knowing how to approach the given topic. Fuck. Not good. This was not good. Outside I remained indignant, inside however I was panicking. I had no problems destroying other dark guilds but to murder innocent people- a village no less is inhumane. I thought I had at least a few more months before I had to leave and tell the magic council about their plans. Did this have to happen? I was so close to finishing my research.

I should explain. A year ago after I found Arashi's key. I had wondered around Fiore, acting as a freelance mage. On one mission, a client offered me a choice. He presented me with two rewards; one was money. The other was an enchanted book. A plain black book. He told me to choose only one. The bookworm in me reared its ugly head and forced me to choose the book, so I did. The said item had no title whatsoever. Even the insides were black and blank, I tried everything from gale reading glasses to wetting it- It was simply blank. I was starting to think I was ripped off. However one night when I was camping, I decided to train using Capricorns method. I meditated and not long so a golden aura had surrounded me- It was the representation of my celestial magic. The book suddenly opened, and golden sentences gushed out; surrounding me. I felt my mind get an influx of information, so much so that my head started to hurt. When it was all over I found that the information that was imprinted on my mind were spells, celestial spells to be exact. It was dozens of spells but only one caught my attention; Crono, a time spell that could revive anything from a broken glass to a celestial key. The following day I had visited the client once more to find where he got the book. However when I arrived the whole city was gone as if it was not there to begin with. I wanted to use the spell already, but one of the requirements was the sacrifice of a demon one strong enough to defeat Zeref himself. There was only one I could think of... E.N.D., The strongest demon in the book of Zeref. So I joined Avatar, with the versatility of my magic I quickly rose up in the ranks.

"How soon are we talking about?" I asked nonchalantly, breaking everyone form the trance they were in. Hoping that it was all just false alarm.

"Two days from now." With that the whole table burst into commotion. Celebrating and congratulating themselves for their hard work. All but me. "You don't look happy, Heartfilia? What's the matter? Planning on betraying us" Damn you, Arlock. I kept a straight face. By now the whole table had quieted and was looking at me. Goumon went as far as glaring at me.

"Speaking of Heartfilia, I have heard rumours in Magnolia that your old guild has rebanded. Planning on leaving us?" Jerome asked with a glare in his eyes. This guy never trusted me. His shocked faced turned into a shocked one when I smirked at him.

"Yes, I am." I replied, deciding to reveal half of my plan. "Let's get one thing straight. I joined Avatar in hope that it would leave me to Zeref and in turn Zeref will draw E.N.D., I care not about your plans. I have my own agendas; I was planning on leaving Avatar from the start once I find where IT is. But you already knew that, didn't you Armock. You also know that I don't plan on leaving until you summon Zeref and that is after the cleansing. So do me a favour and get off my back." The smirk never leaving my face. I looked around the table to find them all in a state of disbelief- my eyes stopping on the priest.

"Very well, the meeting has been concluded. Be warned Heartfilia Avatar does not take traitors lightly, after the cleansing we will deal with you" I felt anger in him. I laughed inwardly. So much for becoming a priest if you're not even humble.

"You can try Armock, you can try" With that I left the meeting hall and went back to the cliffs. A person appeared beside me without so much of a sound and sat beside me.

"Was it wise to reveal your plans, master?" Arashi asked with curiosity and worry for me. I swear the kid loved me like his own sister. Well the feeling was mutual for I saw him as a little brother.

sigh. "I had no choice, Arashi. Don't worry with our skill set I'll be fine. We just have to wait two more days." I said while looking up at the night sky. "Spirit heed my call, I open the gate of the maiden, Virgo."

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo said while appearing behind us. "No punishment, Virgo. But please do pack our stuff I think we need to be on the run soon." Sigh this was turning out to be more of a hassle than I had originally planned. I just hope Laxus, Natsu and the others are fine.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Finally, the long wait is over! Sorry I was gone for a while. I was Busy with life. good thing we were given a long break. I'll update Bond of Brothers next don't worry. If you haven't read it yet please do. It's a prequel to this story.

THANKS FOR READING! LEAVE COMMENT, SUGGESTIONS AND PLEASE SUBSCRIBE, IT KEEPS ME GOING. THANKS!


End file.
